A Reason to
by Ballad of Sinners
Summary: "Jugadores que Solo Practican el Deporte a Base de Amor no son otra cosa salvo Debiluchos...Debiluchos que ni siquiera Merecen Una Razón para Ser Reconocidos por Alguien como Yo." AkashiXKuroko...Mal Summary.


Hyaaa...~, honestamente jamás creí que llegaría a escribir tan rápido un Fic Yaoi en ésta sección, ya que cada vez que me llegaba una idea a los segundos se convertía en palabras llenas de incoherencia y al final terminaba en...simplemente nada (._.) Por eso estoy feliz de poder subir el primer capítulo para esta historia~! (w)

A un principio creí que sólo haría de esto un Two-Shot, pero mientras iba terminando de escribir el capitulo (el cual creo que habrán notado que es corto~) logré darme cuenta de que podía escribir a lo mucho cuatro capitulos, o lo mucho quizá cinco o seis dependiendo si puedo alargarle un poco más. Ya que, después de todo, Akashi todavía no hace tan gran acto de presencia que aun me es un tanto dificil comprender en algo su forma de actuar (owo);

Sin ya más molestias, espero y disfruten del Fic. (nwn)

Comentario corto Respecto al Fic: el tiempo en que transcurre la historia es Durante La Generación de los Milagros en Teikou.

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke NO es de Nuestra Propiedad :3**

* * *

_**A Reason to...**_

_**Capítulo I:**_

_**~A Reason to Acknowledge~**_

_**(Una Razón para Reconocer)**_

Había pasado ya cierto tiempo desde que comenzó a escuchar aquel extraño rumor de que durante todas las noches se escuchaban pasos dentro del último gimnasio de la escuela de Teikou, haciéndole así referencia a que todas las noches había una persona que intentaba hacerse el valiente y descubrir que era aquello—o incluso saber quién era—eso que provocaba dichosos ruidos. Pero el rumor simplemente siguió haciéndose fama, por ende la historia concluyendo en que había un fantasma dentro del Teikou.

¿Acaso la gente podía ser aun más estúpida?

Pero a su vez, dichos rumores no eran cosas que le importaban; en lo absoluto. Durante esos momentos en que escuchaba tanta palabrería inútil eran momentos en lo que su mente estaba más que enfocada en el balón y en demás métodos que podrían utilizar para destrozar a sus enemigos. No había tiempo que perder, ya que de ser a lo mucho un solo día desperdiciado con tonterías como esas, no sería capaz de ganar en su siguiente partido. Y no, eso estaría completamente mal.

Después de todo, dentro de Teikou la victoria lo era todo.

-Esos inútiles de primer año siguen con lo mismo…- escuchó a una persona decir entre un exasperante suspiro, llamando un poco su atención mientras le dedicaba una pequeña mirada de reojo a su compañero de equipo. -¡No hay tal cosa como un fantasma!- grito el joven de oscuros cabellos, alzando un poco las manos en forma de enfatizar lo que estaba diciendo.

Como respuesta obtuvo un pequeño golpe en la cabeza por parte de la Manager del equipo, quién soltó un pequeño puchero ante sus palabras. -¿Entonces por qué no vas a echar un vistazo, eh?- dijo, dejando en puño caer sus manos a sus costados. Aomine tan sólo le sacó burlón la lengua mientras arqueaba una ceja, tomando después su camino fuera del gimnasio principal.

¿Ahora era Aomine quién caía en la tentación de descubrir si realmente había un fantasma o no? Che, tonterías.

Apenas y se dio cuenta de que Aomine había abandonado el gimnasio regresó su atención a la canasta que especialmente se encontraba posada frente a él, y apretando ligeramente el agarre sobre aquel balón que sostenía en manos realizó un suave lanzamiento. Pudo escuchar un pequeño grito sorpresivo por parte de algún miembro del Club de Basket que curiosamente se encontró siendo espectador de su lanzamiento, el cual a pesar de aquella considerable distancia que había entre la canasta y su posición el balón logró entrar limpiamente sobre la red de la canasta; perfecto, igual que siempre.

-¡Akashi-senpai es asombroso!

-¡No es broma, eso incluso podía compararse a los asombrosos lanzamientos de Midorima-senpai!

-¡Ese es el gran capitán de la _Generación de los Milagros_!

Palabras bonitas que simplemente no significaban nada. Debiluchos como esas personas quien con tanta admiración le veían no le importaban, ya que después de todo, gente sin talento jamás seria siquiera capaz de a completar algo tan simple como ese lanzamiento de media cancha.

Ignorando los demás comentarios por parte de los demás miembros del Club de Basket comenzó su camino fuera de la cancha de Basket, en su mente procesándose solamente la cantidad de calentamientos por los que sometería su cuerpo esa noche. Para su gran desgracia, el entrenamiento de ese día estaba por terminar, lo que venía significando que no faltaba mucho para que todos los estudiantes que aun seguían en Teikou tomaran sus cosas y comenzaran su camino fuera de la institución.

Voces comenzaban a escucharse a fuera del gimnasio, llamando ligeramente su atención tras verse interrumpido en aquel levantamiento de pesas que estaba segundos atrás realizando. Las voces comenzaban a hacerse más audibles, solo siendo una tonalidad de voz la cual podía reconocer: Aomine se encontraba encaminándose a dónde él se encontraba, felizmente hablando con otra persona cuya tonalidad de voz no había escuchado con anterioridad.

Dejó caer el tubo de la pesa contra su base, inhalando un poco de aire mientras forzaba los músculos de su torso hasta lograr sentarse sobre la banca de metal, su vista más que fija en la oscura entrada del lugar. Por un momento el silencio pareció nuevamente reinar, hasta que una fuerte carcajada por parte del moreno resonó en cada esquina de la habitación. No pudo evitar el soltar un corto gruñido.

-¡Akashi!- escuchó al moreno decir mientras que este asomaba parte de su cuerpo por la puerta del lugar, mostrando una de sus típicas sonrisas mientras que con una mano alzada le saludaba.

La única respuesta que obtuvo por parte del pelirrojo fue un pequeño: -¿Huh?-, respuesta la cual no pareció en lo absoluto afectar al peli-azul.

-Los maestros ya andan comenzando sus rondas; sólo venía a avisarte de que ya es hora de irnos.

Con un corto asentimiento se puso de pie, tomando la toalla que yacía en el suelo junto con su botella de agua y la pasó por sobre su sudoroso rostro, intentando en algo limpiar esas molestas gotas que recorrían por sobre su piel. Cuando sintió que no quedaba rastro de sudor sobre su pálido rostro optó por poner la toalla alrededor de su cuello, dejándola ahí mientras de un solo trago terminaba su bebida.

-¿Estabas hablando con alguien?- le preguntó a su joven compañero, cuya sonrisa simplemente pareció incrementar un poco más.

-¡Ah!- dijo un tanto sobresaltado, volteando por sobre su hombro para darse cuenta de que esa persona con la que había llegado al lugar ya no se encontraba a sus espaldas; nuevamente había desaparecido por ahí. –Creí que estaba detrás de mi…- murmuró casi para sí, pasando frustradamente una mano por sobre sus húmedos cabellos mientras soltaba un corto gruñido.

Akashi tan sólo le observó, y tras ver que esa persona que parecía haber llamado el interés de Aomine ya no estaba ahí, no hacía falta volver a retomar el tema.

Metió sus cosas en su bolsa deportiva, instantáneamente lanzándola por sobre su hombro y se dirigió a dónde Aomine se encontraba parado, pasando a un costado del chico hasta salir completamente del lugar.

Durante el camino fuera del instituto no hizo otra cosa salvo escuchar todo aquello que Aomine tenía que decir, todo teniendo relación con aquel supuesto rumor que los debiluchos de primer año habían comenzado sobre un fantasma en el último gimnasio. Después de todo, tras haber comprendido la razón detrás de aquella emocionada tonalidad que Aomine tenía plasmada en voz, había sido una exageración ya que solamente se trató de un estudiante más que se encontraba practicando Basket, pero que simplemente corrió la mala suerte de nunca antes ser notado con anterioridad.

¿Jamás había sido visto por nadie más hasta ese día en que Aomine se dio un paseo por ahí, o simplemente las personas además de estúpidas también estaban ciegas? Deseaba el poder golpear algo, o simplemente destruir a esa persona que comenzó dichoso rumor…

-¡A pesar de que no sabía jugar Basket, fue divertido jugar contra él!- logró escuchar a Aomine decir mientras emocionadamente apretaba un poco sus manos en puño, en sus ojos reflejándose un brillo que al instante llamó su atención.

Normalmente las únicas personas que lograban tal efecto en su compañero de equipo eran personas que podían tan siquiera crearle un desafío o simplemente que mostraban cierto talento en el deporte que incluso lograban el hacerle jugar serio; pero ese joven del que Aomine se encontraba hablando con tanta admiración solo le sonaba como otro perdedor más, ¿entonces por qué tanta devoción?

-¿Qué tiene de especial?- se encontró preguntando.

Esa pregunta pareció haber emocionado aun más al joven jugador, quién mientras le dedicaba una mirada, respondió: -¡El ama el Basket tanto como yo!

Esa respuesta no era exactamente el tipo de respuesta que esperaba escuchar, haciéndole levantar ligeramente una ceja ante la forma en que exclamaba esas palabras. Reuniendo toda la información que estuvo escuchando por parte de su compañero, llegó a la conclusión de dos cosas: era un idiota que amaba el deporte, pero seguía siendo un debilucho cuya existencia no valía siquiera la pena de ser conocida.

-Che.

Sí, jugadores tan inútiles como esos no merecían siquiera ser reconocidos por alguien como él.

* * *

¿Les gustó? (OwO)

*cough* Mañana en la escuela intentaré continuar con el siguiente capítulo, ya que tras no estar haciendo los episodios con más de mil palabras realmente no creo tardar en actualizar (x3); pero realmente no sé si mañana mismo subiré el siguiente episodio, ya que por tratarse de una zona que recientemente comienza a tener Fics al Español, quizá suba un episodio cada semana (OwO); pero igual, no sé~! (w)

A los que leyeron, les agradesco~ (:'3)

Creo que sería bueno el ir diciendo de antemano que no será un Fic **YAOI **a lo que va el extenso de la palabra (?), a lo mucho creo que tendrá algo de Shonen-Ai; pero lo que si, el Fic está especialmente decicado a la pareja de AkashiXKuroko. No sé como llegué a ésta idea, pero realmente disfrute el momento en que comencé a pensar en demasiadas tonterías. Y después de esto, tengo planeado escribir un Shot de MurasakibaraXKuroko, ¿les gustaría? (OwO?)

Asdbsfd! Disculpen todas las tonterías que me encuentro diciendo de momento! (/). Bueno, se les agradece el haber leído y si es que son amables también, comentado si es que llegaron a hacerlo~.

_**-CAELUM-**_


End file.
